Bad Friends Foursome?
by ErPo
Summary: Francis, Gilbert and Antonio are at a bar and having a little argument on who can pick up chicks more effectively. They decide they need to settle things with a little competition, in which the prize is... you. Question is... who do you choose? Francis? Gilbert? Antonio? Or maybe... All three ?
1. Decisions decisions

"Okay, okay so you think you're hot stuff, huh Francey?" the German accented voice spoke out, and the speaker leaned back in his stool, up against the bar and glancing over at his blonde friend.

The Frenchman smirked at that, nodding his head. "Ah, oui. I do indeed. Though I must say, mon ami, that accusations of arrogance coming from yourself of all people seem just a tad... ahhh hypocritical, to say the least!" he chuckled.

"Amigos, por favor! No arguing! We're all just here to drink, meet the pretty chicas, and have a good time, si?" the Spaniard piped in, keeping things cheerful as always.

"We're not arguing, Toni. I'm just setting things up for a little challenge." the German replied, smirking.

The interest of his two friends was naturally piqued at that, it seemed. "A challenge, Gilbert?" Francis inquired, quirking a fine blonde brow.

"Ja, a challenge. I've been thinking it up since you said you could charm a woman easier than either of us." he explained, and the last part was said with very apparent skepticism.

Antonio pouted at that. "Ah, I remember that! I don't think that's true, Francis! Gilbert and I are charming too! Well I'm more charming than Gilbert, but still~!" he smiled.

At that, the German snorted. "You both think you'd have a better time at picking up a chick just because you speak those silly romance languages? Well German can be sexy too. I'll prove that I'm just as charming, if not more so, than either of ya!" he insisted, grinning confidently.

"Oh? And how is it that you intend on proving that, I wonder? Please, Gilbert, we're all ears!" Francis replied, resting his chin in his hand, elbow on the bar counter.

"All ears? It d be hard to win over any beautiful chicas if we were made out of ears!" the Spaniard exclaimed, earning unimpressed looks from both of his friends.

"I'm thinking of a little contest. See who can win over a certain chick first." Gilbert grinned.

"A certain woman? And who might that be?" Francis asked curiously.

Gilbert gestured rather discreetly to the girl at the other end of the bar. That was where you were, sitting by yourself and sipping at a cocktail. In Gilbert's opinion, you were just begging to be approached. "Ahhh! Ella es boniiitttaaa!" Antonio exclaimed, and the Frenchman clasped a hand over the Spaniard s mouth.

"Not so obnoxious, mon ami! She'll hear you!" and he turned to Gilbert, "An excellent target, Gil. So what do we do? Simply make our way over one by one and attempt to pick her up?"

Gilbert nodded. "We ll see who gets to take her home tonight, and whoever that ends up being is the winner. Simple enough, ja?"

"Si! I can't wait to win and bring home the pretty lady for some hot Spanish loving~!"

"Ohoho, let's not get ahead of ourselves, my dear Antonio. She could just as easily go for some passionate French loving."

"Or some kinky, sexy Gilbert style fun~!"

"I'm sure you've the least chance of all of us, mon ami." Francis smirked, "Germans aren't quite so well known for their skills in bed, after all~!"

"Oh piss off. I'm fuckin' awesome in the sack; case closed." Gilbert retorted, "Now let s get over there, drop some lines, see who comes up on top."

And Antonio was one step ahead of them, already skipping off to where you sat, plopping down in the stool to your right. "Ah, buenas nochas~!" Antonio smiled his cheerful Antonio smile.

You couldn t help the blush that rose to your cheeks as the handsome Spaniard spoke to you. Goodness, he was gorgeous! Tan skin, bright green eyes, dark curly locks, a perfect smile, and that physique was just incredible! "Oh, h-hello!" you managed, smiling in return.

"What's you name? I'm Antonio~!"

"My name...? A-ah, it's (name)!"

"Can I buy you a glass of wine or something, (name)~?" Antonio asked excitedly.

Oh, how flattering this was! This gorgeous Spaniard comes over and introduces himself, and then offers to buy you a drink? You must have done something really good to have such luck! "S-sure! That d be..." You trailed off when there was suddenly a rose before your eyes, and you locked eyes with a terribly handsome blonde man.

"Bonjour, ma chere~" he all but purred as you accepted the rose with a great blush.

"Why... hello!" you managed.

Honestly, what were the chances of these two incredibly gorgeous men coming over to chat you up! What a night this was turning out to be already. "I couldn't help but notice this beautiful woman from across the room and well, up until just now, you were sitting alone which is astounding to me," The Frenchman slid in between yourself and the pouting Spaniard, gazing down at you with sparkling blue eyes, "I couldn t comprehend such beauty going unnoticed, after all~!"

Oh dear. We have ourselves a smooth talker. "Y-you flatter me," ah what was his name?

"Nonsense. I only speak the honest truth, mademoiselle," he smiled, taking your hand in his and pressing a gentle to kiss to the back of it, "Francis Bonnefoy, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

You felt your heart fluttering at the gesture. "I-I'm (name)... a-and it s a pleasure to meet you as well."

Antonio poked his head around one side of the Frenchman, pouting still. "Francis, you re blocking my view! I was talking to (name)!"

And suddenly, Francis was pulled aside, and in his place stood a very sexy man. He was tall and pale, with crimson eyes and silvery hair, and he had the sexiest smirk you d ever seen. He leaned against the counter, gazing down at you. "Hello there, sexy," he grinned, "Never seen you around here before."

Okay, perhaps you actually weren t awake right now, because this was just starting to get unreal. They were all absolutely gorgeous! "I-I ve only been here once before..." and if these guys came here often, you may just start living in this bar.

"Hm, that'd explain it. I'm Gilbert, so you know what to scream later, and you are...?"

Did he just imply that you two were going to...? But he said it with such sexy confidence that you found it hard to take offence to the playful assumption. "I-I'm (name)." You replied, introducing yourself for the third time that night.

"Now Gilbert, don t assume that (name) will go home with you. After all, she might be engaged elsewhere..." and you blushed to feel a hand cupping your cheek as Gilbert was shoved aside and replaced by Francis again, "My bedroom is quite lovely this time of night~! Care for a tour~?"

You went crimson at that.

And then Antonio was on his feet, pushing Francis to the side as he stood in front of you now and smiled down at you. "Ah, but maybe (name) would rather come back to my place for a glass of wine and some Spanish passion~!"

"Ah, I have a whole wine cellar, might I add?" Francis chipped in.

Gilbert worked his way back in, shoving the other two out of his way and grinning down at you. "Fuck the wine. I've got plenty of toys, if ya wanna have a little play-date~!"

Oh dear. This was going to be a tough decision


	2. Francis

"You said you have a wine cellar, Francis?" you finally managed to reply, turning your gaze to the Frenchman.

"Ah, oui. I take it that that is an expression of interest, ma chere?" he grinned in response.

You smiled, blushing still and nodding your head. Antonio pouted at that, sighing in defeat. Gilbert shot Francis an annoyed glare, ever the sore loser, and made his way down to the other end of the bar to get himself a beer. "I wouldn t mind seeing that wine cellar..." you said, knowing he'd be able to take a hint.

Francis smiled, reaching out to take your hand and help you off your stool in quite the gentlemanly fashion. "Excellent~! As for that tour of my bedroom...?" he glanced down at you as you took his arm.

"I'd like that very much, I believe."

"Merveilleux~!"

* * *

Francis eyes were glued to your figure as you slowly began to undress in front of him. You'd had a couple cocktails back at the bar, and they were finally starting to take effect by this point. Needless to say, you were feeling rather confident. Francis sat on his large, luxurious bed as you stood a few feet from him, just out of touching distance. You were left in lingerie at this point, and teasing the man mercilessly as your hands slowly crept behind your back to unhook your bra. "Such a beautiful body you have..." he purred, in nothing but his boxers as he watched you intently.

But how could he not stare? You were beautiful, and all of that beauty was exposed right in front of him! He wanted to touch you, but you were out of his reach and he could only watch, entirely transfixed as you pulled your unhooked bra off and exposed your chest to him. He watched you hook your thumbs in your panties and slowly start to pull them down, letting them fall to your ankles as you stepped out of them and stood fully naked before him. "(name), come here you little tease~!" he held his arms out for you, and you made your way over to stand between his legs.

"Did you enjoy the show?" you asked, grinning down at him with cheeks flushed from a mixture of excitement and the alcohol in your system.

"I think you know perfectly well that I did..." and he took one of your hands and guided it down his thigh and then to his crotch, so you could feel his hardness through the fabric of his boxers, "I'm sure you can feel for yourself..."

"Oh my it'd be rather hard not to be able to tell since, well, _it's_ rather hard..." you grinned, leaning your head down to lock lips with him as you stroked him through his boxers.

You felt his hands moving to hold your ass, a cheek in each hand as he gave them both a squeeze. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a very fine derriere~?" he asked when the two of you finally parted for air, emphasizing his point with more squeezing.

You grinned, and pinked a bit more. "You like it~?"

"Oui... its quite lovely..." he purred, moving to kiss down your neck, and along your collarbone before he went to pay some much need attention to your chest.

You moved your hands to the back of his head, holding it close to your bosom, encouraging his actions. God, the mouth on this man! You could only imagine how amazing that wicked tongue would feel down South . You ran your fingers through his silky blonde locks. "Mm... that feels good..."

He pulled back a bit, gazing up at you with a handsome grin on his face. "(name), I offered you wine, did I not? Why don't you make yourself comfortable on the bed, hm? I'll pour you a glass of my finest."

You nodded your head a bit, slipping away to crawl onto the large, comfortable bed, gazing around the room as the Frenchman got up and went to fetch you a drink. You enjoyed the slow, romantic pace of this all. It seemed as though his priority really was your comfort, and not just getting himself off. He'd lit a couple candles for the two of you when you first arrived, and the light yet intoxicating aroma of them was now wafting about the room and filling your nostrils. It had such a calming effect, you couldn't help feeling terribly relaxed. In a short time, he returned with a bottle of wine, and a full glass for you.

"Ah, thank you." you smiled up at him, accepting the glass and feeling chills when his fingers grazed your own.

You brought the glass to your lips and inhaled the scent before you finally tilted the glass back a bit. Francis watched you through lidded eyes, smiling still, and finally tore his gaze away to go to his stereo system. You suddenly found the room filled with a soft, romantic instrumental, eyes locking on Francis in that dim lighting, watching him open up a drawer and pull out a little bottle. "How is the wine, chere?" he asked, making his way over again.

You took another sip, closing your eyes and savouring the flavour. "Wonderful." you replied after a moment, opening your eyes to find him closer now and gazing down at you.

"Magnifique~!" he smiled, and crawled onto the bed to sit behind you, carefully pulling you to sit between his legs and placing his hands on your shoulders, "Perhaps I could interest you in a massage...?"

"Perhaps you could..." you grinned, turning your head a bit, feeling him lean forward to kiss the back of your head.

"Just relax and enjoy your wine..." he purred, nuzzling your hair a bit, "Let me take care of you, hm?"

Oh you could get used to this. You took another sip of the wine, feeling his hands start to move to massage your shoulders and neck. You had to admit, you could already tell that he was fantastic at this. "God... you're just straight out of a Harlequin Romance novel or something, a-aren't you...? you exclaimed.

He chuckled at that, hands still working your neck and shoulders, waiting patiently for you to finish your wine, "Nonsense, chere. I just enjoy pleasing my partner..." he replied, a hint of amusement still detectable at your exclamation.

You finished with your wine, setting the empty glass down on the bedside table. You felt his lips brushing against your neck as he leaned closer. "Why don't you lie down for me, (name)?"

You moved from your place between his legs, making your way to the middle of the bed and lying down on your stomach, resting your cheek on your arms. He moved, leaning down to continue his massage, working down lower now. All the while, he was kissing every inch of your shoulder blades, back, everything his hands came into contact with. He pulled up for a brief moment to take that curious little bottle from earlier, pouring a bit of oil onto his fingertips and spreading it to his other hand as well, rubbing both hands together to warm it. He started from your shoulders again, massaging your whole body with the warm oil. "Mon Dieu you are such a beautiful woman, (name)..." he mumbled as he continued his work.

Your eyes were closed, body slowly growing more aroused from all the rubbing and touching, skin tingling nearly everywhere. Your cheeks were already flushed, but you only pinked more still at that compliment, and all the ones following it. "Such soft skin you have too" he sighed happily, gazing down at you as he continued to massage every inch of your skin before finally having you roll over to face him.

Blushing, you locked eyes with him as his hand came down to caress your cheek. "You're s-such a flatterer!" you managed.

"Non, c'est vrai!" he insisted, leaning down to kiss the tip of your nose, "Everything about you is just absolutely perfect."

You reddened more, and were unable to form a retort when his lips captured your own in yet another sweet kiss, and you forgot whatever insecurities had come to mind. When he finally parted, he leaned over a bit to grab a condom off the bedside table. He tilted your head up towards him, lips close to yours and one hand stroking your cheek gently.

You blushed furiously, blinking yourself back to reality. "Ah... I..." you felt his lips gently press against yours again, kissing you.

You responded instantly, your eyes fluttering shut. He gently held your face in his hands and kissed you, only pulling away to slip off the bed and pull down his boxers, fully naked now. Your eyes immediately drifted over to admire his naked body, pinking a bit at the sight of his erect cock. He tore open the condom package and set it aside, rolling the rubber down his length before turning back to you and crawling back onto the bed. He leaned forward to kiss you again as he crawled on before he positioned himself over top of you, hands coming up to fondle your breasts again. You couldn't help but enjoy the thorough groping you were receiving, arching your back and pressing your breasts more into his hands and his touch. Do you like this ? he cooed, kneading the soft flesh between his hands, rolling the pert nipples between his fingers and causing you to moan softly.

"F-Francis... I want you now!" you insisted, cheeks flushed with pleasure as you gazed up at him.

He nodded, one hand moving down to stroke your womanhood. He grinned a bit, apparently satisfied by your evident arousal. "I take it you've been enjoying all this..." and his hands moved to your hips.

You felt the head of his erection at your entrance, and he began to push his way into you, groaning at your tightness. "A-ah, Francis!" you managed.

"O-one would think..." he exclaimed, his own cheeks tinted a bit with the pleasure of being now fully inside you, "You were a virgin, chere...! S-so tight!"

You moved your hands up to place them on his shoulders, slowly rocking your hips back and forth. He chuckled throatily, obviously having gotten the point when he began moving as well. "Ah... y-you're so big..." you moaned, loving the feel of him inside you.

He smiled, chuckling softly. "And somehow, I'm the flatterer ?" he kissed you sweetly as he pulled out and thrust back in, kissing down your neck to your chest.

"Ah... so good..." you managed, though he was going so teasingly slow!

He caught you slightly off guard when he moved to sit, pulling you into his lap while still inside you, hands going to hold your hips. Your arms went around his neck, and you bit your lip, barely containing your pleasured moan. "Do you mind this...?" he asked, locking eyes with you.

"I-I love it!" you managed, and to emphasize your point your rocked your hips to move him inside you.

"(name)!" he moaned, helping you lift yourself up and down onto his manhood with his hands on your hips.

You gasped, rocking your hips still, lifting yourself up and down with a combination of sheer leg strength and his hands guiding you. You felt him bucking up into you as you rode him, and you leaned forward to wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him excitedly. He returned the kiss with just as much passion and fire, his hands moving from your hips to roam up your torso and feel every inch of soft, bare skin. You felt him lick your lips, imploring you for entrance, which was promptly granted as your parted your lips for him. His tongue slipped into your mouth to explore and greet your own, and you moaned into the kiss as you rode him. You felt him bucking up into you faster, and you broke the kiss to let out a gasp. "G-god, Francis!"

Oh, he loved hearing you cry his name like that. It was like music to his ears! And he wanted to hear a symphony, speeding up his thrusts up into you, kissing your neck and chest. He wanted to leave your mouth free so you could continue to cry out in your pleasure. He relished the sweet mewls and moans, holding you closer to him and wanting to feel every inch of you pressed flush to his own bare skin. He was kissing your neck, breathing heavily and thrusting still.

Your face was screwed in pleasure as you felt something building inside you, and growing with every thrust and movement the two of you made. "I'm close-!" you gasped, and tilted your head back as you finally felt yourself go over the edge, crying out in ecstasy as your orgasm rocked through you.

It was music to the Frenchman's ears, and he continued to help you ride it out as he grew closer himself, aroused more than ever by the pleasure he had evidently brought you. You moaned a bit, body still tingling and all but melting from the sensations.

Hearing your soft moan seemed to be the last straw, and he groaned as he felt his release hit. He came, filling the condom and bucking up into you as he climaxed. "D-Dieu..." he managed, hips finally stilling in their movements.

He fell back onto the bed and brought you down with him to lay on top of him, slipping himself out of you in the process. You rested your head in the crook of his neck, your eyes fluttering shut as you panted lightly. He smiled warmly, kissing your hair and stroking your back as you lay on top of him. You smiled and kissed his neck before moving off of him to lay beside him. He lay there a few moments before finally reaching down to pull off the condom and toss it in the nearby waste bin. He then rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around you, spooning you comfortably and burying his face in your hair. "Bonne nuit, ma chere..." he purred.

"Good night..." you whispered in response as you drifted off into a very comfortable and satisfied slumber.

"Fais de beaux rêves~"


	3. Antonio

"W-well, um," you looked from one pale face to a blonde head, finally resting on the tanned man, almost blocked off by the other two.

Antonio smiled brightly once he realized he had your attention, scooching a bit closer to you. "What do you say, chica~?"

You briefly looked over at the other two men, watching in anticipation of your answer, before you looked back to the Spanish man. "Well, you had already promised me a drink," you hoped he took the hint.

He smiled wide at that. "Ah, so that means yes, then~! I'm so glad~!" and he grinned at the pouting Frenchman and sulking, dejected Albino.

The two of them slunk off down the bar to drown their sorrows in more liquor. "Yes, of course," you smiled at the incredibly handsome man, smiling so happily and full of life.  
They were all attractive, but this one was the first to approach you and steal your heart. "Bueno~!" he exclaimed, and called out for a glass of wine, smiling as it was slid in front of you. "And you want the Spanish passion too~?"

You blushed a bit at that, but managed to give him a smile. "Well, it would be a real treat, to see how Spanish passion differs from regular passion!" you giggled a bit.

"Ah, it's so much better." he grinned over at you and watched you take a sip of the wine, "can we leave after you finish your wine~?"

You took a sip of your wine, gazing over at him. With that tanned skin, that curly brown hair, those shining eyes and that great body, you were sure he was one of the most gorgeous men of your acquaintance. "Actually, I wouldn't mind leaving now to try that wine at your place "

"Ah, really? That's great~! Let's go then, mi chica~!" he smiled, getting up and holding a hand out for you after paying for the drink.

Your cheeks pinked, and looked up at him, smiling and laying your hand in his. "Let's."

Antonio leaned against the counter and was watching you sipping at some of the wine he had poured you, the two of you in his kitchen. And he couldn't help his eyes roaming over your body as you innocently sipped away. "How is the vino, mi amor?"

You closed your eyes as you sipped at the sweet alcoholic substance, oblivious to his eyes looking you over. "Mm, it's very good," you nodded, looking over at him and smiling.  
"Can I have a taste, chica~?" he smiled, moving over to stand in front of you and pin you against the counter with his own body, a hand coming to rest on the countertop on either side of you .

You blushed at the sudden move and change in position, as well as your new place pinned between him and the counter. "Um, I suppose, you held the glass out to him.

He gently pushed it aside and set it down on the counter before he leaned in more to press his lips to yours and kiss you in an effort to taste the sweet wine on your lips. Or at least, that was the excuse he was going with as he stole a kiss from you. Your cheeks went bright pink at that, but your eyes fell shut, and soon you found yourself returning the kiss and your hands moving up to hold him. It must be the alcohol making you feel so brave, because normally you might not have even come home with him!

He let the hands on the counter slide over to hold your hips as he pressed himself closer to you, leaning down more and deepening the kiss. This simple kiss got hotter and hotter, and you could feel your body heating up just from the lip locking. While one of his hands remained on your hip, the other slipped over to creep under your shirt and feel the soft skin of your abdomen and your sides, tongue licking at your lips and entreating entrance, Your body tingled and heated as you felt those fingers dance along just under your shirt, and you parted your lips for him, succumbing to the pleasure from the one kiss.

He felt the soft, heated skin of your sides and stomach, and his slipped his tongue into your mouth for just a little bit of exploring, and he held your hip with his other hands as he rocked his hips a bit to rub against you. Your body was heating up at a rising pace, between those soft touches and his tongue in your mouth. His hips rubbing against yours just sent a huge spike up in your internal body temperature. How could one man make you so hot so quickly, while barely doing anything?

It was the Spanish passion, of course~! He pulled back finally, gazing down at you with half-lidded eyes, smiling a most dazzling smile. "Mm... the wine tastes delicious... and so do you~!"

Your cheeks were flushed from that amazing kiss. Your hands dropped down his chest, and you could only gaze up at him. "T-thanks you so do you."

He chuckled at that, reaching a hand up to cup a flushed cheek, thumb stroking your soft skin. "Perhaps when you finish your wine, I can have a better taste," he purred, "in my room~!"

Oh goodness, wasn't he a smooth talker! You looked down at his chest, where your hands were braced, and started to curiously feel his body through the shirt. Whether it was the drinks or your hormones, you wanted to see yourself. "I don't have an appetite for wine anymore

"Ah, no...? Then... chica, what do you have an appetite for...?" he asked as if he didn't know, and he gazed down at your hands starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Something a little hotter more exotic," your hands seemed to have had a mind of their own, as button after button on his shirt came undone.

He grinned at that, watching you work, "Is this thing tan...? With green eyes, maybe...? And something hard in the trousers~?" he added, and watched your flushed cheeks redden more.

"M-maybe I c-can you help with that..?" you asked, tearing your eyes off the skin that was revealed to gaze up at him.

He chuckled, gazing down at you and nodding his head a bit, "I think I have something like that around here... would I do, I wonder...?"

"Y-yes.. you'll do quite nicely," fingertips found the tanned exposed skin, grabbing the edges of his unbuttoned shirt and pulling, wanting to feel those lips on your own.

And he shrugged the shirt off entirely before lifting you up by the hips and setting you on the counter, pulling your own shirt up over your head as he kissed you again. Lips found your own in a heated and passionate kiss before you could even register fully that your shirt was gone. You couldn't help but moan into the kiss, and wrapped your arms around him to hold him close. He spread your legs enough to stand in between them, rubbing your sides as he kissed you passionately. His hands slid up farther and then to your back to the clasp of your bra.

Your hands found that curly mop of hair on his head, and you gasped to feel the clasp on your bra come undone, and the undergarment loosen around you. And he pulled it off gently and cast it aside, breaking the kiss to admire your fully exposed upper half, a hand coming up to grope at your chest as he kissed all along your neck and down to said chest. You shuddered as his hand groped at your breasts, and oh, the mouth on this man! What a wicked one it was! His lips and tongue were doing such wonderful things to your chest~!

He sucked and licked at hardening nipples both in turn, hands rubbing your soft skin, feeling your hands running through his hair. "O-oh, Antonio !" you moaned softly as his mouth tortured your breasts so deliciously, and his hands felt your sides and stomach and back.  
His mouth slowly began to kiss it's way back up until he found your lips, kissing you again and pulling you out further on the counter, rubbing your thighs and hands going in to unbutton your jeans. Arms around his neck and kissing him back, you only paused when you felt his fingers go inwards to your fly. Catching your breath, you managed a "A-are we going to do it here..?" not that you cared much in the heat of the moment, but you wondered.

"Hmm... If you want to... I'm just concerned with getting you naked," he grinned, kissing your lips sweetly, "we can do it wherever you want... however you like..."  
The erotic nature of this situation and your positions, compared with the sweetness of that kiss, all made your heart flutter in your chest. "I-It doesn't matter to me I just really want you right now "

"And I you, mi amor," he purred, and got your pants undone with ease before pulling them off of you, leaving you in just your panties.

You blushed as you were left in only your panties, your legs spread with a too-sexy-for-his-own-good Spaniard in between them on the counter, and the afore-mentioned panties were growing rather damp. And you were feeling quite exposed like this, here in his kitchen, but it was really hot as well! He felt your hands making their way to the button of his own jeans, and he watched you hastily undo them before he himself pulled them down and off, leaving him in only his boxers with his erection making itself known through the flimsy fabric. If your face could heat up any more at the sight of the tightly held bulge in his boxers, it would. "S-someone's excited, huh ?" you managed.

His gaze flickered away from its examination and appraisal of your torso to meet with your own, and he grinned lustily. "Si... I blame you, querido," he chuckled, and slipped a hand down between your legs to feel the wetness through your panties, "and it would appear as though I'm not the only one excited~!

A shuddery moan escaped your lips as his fingers teased you through your soaking panties, and you gripped aimlessly at the counter, trying to find purchase as you moved some into the touch. His fingers continued to stroke you through the damp fabric, and he leaned forward to press his lips to yours for another kiss. You wrapped your arms around him as he kissed you again, whimpering into the kiss. "A-Antonio "

He pulled back reluctantly, giving you one more sweet kiss. "Uno momento, por favor... just wait for me," he purred, and slipped away to his room to grab a condom in order to continue the festivities, pausing and pulling down his boxers and casting them aside before he returned to you, erection bobbing.

Dizzy and giddy in your excitement for what you were going to do, you shuffled your soaked panties off your legs and kicked them off, causing them to land off in another area of the kitchen. You also slid off the counter when you heard him descend down the stairs, blood pounding in your veins, and you strode (as sexily as you could) towards him, subconsciously licking your lips to see that hardened cock of his.

His eyes immediately glued themselves to your now entirely naked self, and he was on you in an instant. He guided you back to the counter and tossed the condom onto it before his hands held your hips and he ground his arousal against your womanhood and his lips met yours for a mind-blowing kiss. For those few seconds (or hours, who knows, time was completely lost to you now), all you could feel was this terribly arousing man wiping your mind and memory completely clean to where even remembering your own name was difficult, and that incredible piece of Spanish meat grinding into you was a sensation akin to going skinny dipping inside a volcano. You melted between him and the counter, clutching him for dear life. And you two hadn't even started doing it yet! You were pretty sure you were going to be completely boneless by the end of this! He only pulled back to hastily grab that condom and tear it open before reaching down for his erection and rolling it on. "Amor, let's get you turned around," her purred, pulling back more to turn you to face the counter.

He bent you over it so your arms and naked chest were resting against the cool surface and your rear was jutting out and practically calling his name. He took hold of his length and began to guide it to your entrance. As he got the head in, his hands moved to your hips. Breath already shaky, you let him turn you around as he pleased to get you into position. The counter was cool against your stomach and chest as you were pressed down onto it. You felt exposed like this: face down, body bent over a kitchen counter, your rear end sticking out for him to see. You felt him at your entrance, and then felt him beginning to push in, taking your hips in his warm hands. "How's this, mi amor...?" he purred, holding you and pushing himself in slowly, teasingly, and not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside of you, "D-Dios... _, you re s-so /tight/ !" he managed.

"H-hah t-that feels so good," you managed, wondering at those words coming out of your mouth, cheeks flushed.  
He stayed there for a moment, and then he finally pulled out only to push his way back in just as achingly slow, "I-if I didn't know better, I'd think you were a virgin," he grinned, cheeks flushed with pleasure as he continued this slow pace of his.

You let out a moan as he started to move inside you, holding your hips and pulling you back gently into his slow thrusts. "Y-You can go a bit faster, i-if you want !"

"Aha, I m t-teasing you, chica," he grinned, rubbing your hips a bit, "do you want it faster~?" he bucked his hips a bit faster for a few moments before slowing again.

"Y-yes!" you moaned, wiggling your ass back some in response to him slowing down again like the horrible tease that he was. "Faster, please..!"

And at that, he picked up speed and began thrusting faster and harder, pulling your hips back to meet him. "A-aah!" you started to moan, getting louder as he thrust harder and faster. You groped desperately at the countertop, your breasts pressed and rubbing against the warming marble beneath them.

And as he picked up the pace, he leaned over you so his front was pressed to your back and he could kiss your bare, exposed skin to his heart's content. Your body was so hot and tingly from the sex and his broad chest pressing down on your back, his lips kissing your skin as he moved inside you. It was all so hot, sexy and amazing, this man was just incredible! And his hands slid up your sides and worked their way between your chest and the counter so he could grope at your breasts as he kissed along your shoulder and into the crook of your neck. Those large hands of his groped and felt your breasts, and they felt just so perfect! No man had ever made you feel this good and this perfect. He kissed at your exposed neck, licking at the skin and sucking at it to leave a little mark, and a reminder of himself. God, you felt so amazing~! "A-Antonio!" you moaned as he sucked and fucked you into the counter, your knuckles turning white as they gripped the counter.

"_, h-how is it...?" he managed, panting lightly as he kissed the mark he had made before pulling back to stand upright again and start thrusting into you twice as fast.  
You cried out in pleasure, arching your back and throwing your head back, hair flying. "A-ah, s-so good! M-more, God, more Antonio, don't stop!"

And he certainly had no intentions of stopping. He was thrilled as you began to rock back against him to meet his every thrust. God, you were in ecstasy! He was so fantastic and amazing, and you were sure you would never have anybody better! You kept bucking back into his thrusts, making it well known how you were feeling. His hands rubbed your hips and sides and groped and squeezed at your ass as he pounded into you from behind, groaning at near every thrust. "A-Antonio, s-so close !" you moaned, bucking hard and crying loudly as he seemed to speed up even more in an effort to bring you over the edge, and you cried out as your orgasm rocked right through you.

He felt your walls clenching and convulsing around him, and soon enough he reached his own climax, and came hard into the condom with a loud groan. "D-Dios...!"

Your arched your back as you cried out, and collapsed onto the counter, face pressed to the stone as you tried to regain your breath. Antonio leaned over you, resting a bit against your back and kissing your skin, panting lightly. "Y-you're amazing, chica... mi amor," he managed breathlessly.

You had to catch your own breath before answering, face already flushed, so you couldn't blush any more at that. "T-thank you y-you were amazing too "

A few moments passed before he finally pulled out of you, and he peeled the condom off to toss it in the trash, grinning over at you. "Mm... chica, you're staying over, right?"

You nodded, pushing yourself up and supporting your body on the counter. "Y-yeah I don't think I can move right anyway," you giggled a bit.

He grinned and made his way over, picking you up and carrying you to his bedroom bridal style, and you smiled at this, wrapping your arms around his neck as he carried you. He got to his room and plopped you down on his bed and turning out the lights before crawling in with you. "Mm, such a gentleman~!" you sighed.

He chuckled as he pulled you close and hugged you to him, kissing your skin and pulling the covers up over you. "Hm... I want to take you out dancing... can I...? See you after this?" or did you just want a one night thing?

You looked up, surprised, cheeks dark pink. He still wanted to see you after this? It wasn't just a random one night stand to him? You gave him a smile, and leaned in to kiss his lips. She definitely would not mind going out with this man again, after all of this. "I would love to dance with you."

He smiled into the kiss, and pulled back to kiss your forehead and snuggle you as close as he could. "Mm... I'm glad. I'll teach you how to Salsa~!" he chuckled, eyes falling shut as he settled in beside you.

"That sounds amazing," you giggled softly, smiling at him and snuggling against him. "I promise to be a good student~!" you shut your eyes and settled beside the man with skin warm like the Spanish sun.

"Buenas noches, mi amor~" he purred into your skin before he drifted off to sleep as well. 


End file.
